1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a battery cell has been variously used as a power source of portable electronic devices. In addition, the portable electronic devices have been used in various fields and, as a consequence, the demand for the battery cell has rapidly increased. Since the battery cell is able to be reused many times by charging and discharging, it is effective in economic and environmental terms. Therefore, the use of the battery cell has been encouraged.
Further, in accordance with the demand for miniaturization and lightness of the electronic device, miniaturization and lightness of the battery cell are desired. However, since the battery cell contains a material having high reactivity, such as lithium, therein, there has been a limitation in making the battery cell small in size and light in weight for reasons of stability. Therefore, studies on a technology for developing a battery cell that may be miniaturized and light in weight while, at the same time, having improved stability have been conducted.